


Our pup

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Human Jaemin, Human Mark, Hybrid Haechan, Hybrid Jungwoo, Hybrids, Little bit of angst, M/M, New Relationship, Polyamory, human Chenle, human renjun, hybrid Jisung, hybrid jeno, other members briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24247876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jeno is a sweet Labrador hybrid with a crush on a certain couple.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Lee Jeno/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Mark Lee/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Mark Lee/Na Jaemin, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 3
Kudos: 129
Collections: My kpop favourites





	Our pup

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~  
> Firstly a big thank you for the support on my other fics!!  
> I’m soft for Marknomin so I decided to write about it  
> Sorry if it’s a bit short (T ^ T)  
> I’m so happy OT7 is happening although I hope Mark gets the proper rest he needs!!  
> Hope you’re all doing alright and staying safe~

Jeno sighed for the nth time as he watched Jaemin and Mark whisper to each other giggling on the occasion “I really hate to see you like this Jen” Renjun commented scratching behind the puppy hybrids ear smiling when Jeno leaned into the touch, “I can’t help it Injunnie they just look so happy” Jeno sighed once again turning to look at Renjun pouting at the slightly older male.

“Do you think anyone will ever love me Injunnie?” Jeno asked subconsciously using his puppy eyes “of course Jen even if it isn’t the person you want it to be” Renjun explained, “like you and Haechan?” Jeno questioned cocking his head to the side “like me and Haechan” the older confirmed ruffling Jenos hair.

A few months ago Haechan and Renjun went on their first date instantly hitting it off with each other but they didn’t rush into a relationship deciding to take it slow instead as Renjun was still getting over his two year crush on a older boy named Lucas, Haechan understood completely and gave Renjun all the time he needed eventually becoming one of Jenos favourite couples not including Mark and Jaemin because nobody could beat them.

“Speaking of Haechan, I’ve got a date to go to” Renjun murmured gathering his belongings “will you be alright?” the older asked knowing how bad it was for the hybrid to be alone, “I’ll be fine, go enjoy your date and tell Haechan I said hi” Jeno replied waving the older boy off deflating when Renjun left.

Jeno picked up his science book scanning the page for any important information peeking from behind the book to look at the couple sitting at another table surprised when he didn’t see Mark or Jaemin, Jenos ears flattened upon realising the couple had left without saying goodbye “Hey Jeno” Marks voice suddenly spoke up startling the hybrid who let out a small yelp of surprise.

“That was mean” Jaemin commented hitting Marks shoulder before walking in front of Jeno squishing the boys cheeks “sorry nono” Jaemin apologised chuckling when Jeno whined trying to escape the other boys grip, “I thought he would hear us” Mark defended himself watching as Jeno pouted up at Jaemin whipping out his puppy eyes making both boys coo softly.

“Sorry jen” Mark added “it’s o-okay” Jeno stuttered rubbing his sore cheeks flushing crimson when he realised both boys were watching him with soft smiles on their faces, “me and nana are gonna go for some ice cream” Mark explained playing with the younger boys puppy ears “we were wondering if you wanted to join us?” Jaemin finished already starting to pack up Jenos belongings.

“I-I guess” Jeno replied standing up and stretching cringing when his back popped “great” Jaemin beamed grabbing Jenos bag while Mark grabbed the boys hand gently tugging him along, it was a normal occurrence for the couple to invite Jeno on their dates and at first the hybrid didn’t think anything of it until Renjun brought it up explaining how it was strange that a couple invited him.

Jeno just shrugged it off coming to the conclusion that Mark and Jaemin pitied him for being the only single person in their small friendship circle which honestly hurt Jeno, “I feel like it’s been ages since we’ve been anywhere” Jaemin spoke up a few minutes into the walk “blame this one here” Mark replied tugging on Jenos hand.

“You could have gone without me” Jeno mumbled staring at the ground cheeks flushing red “without our puppy, never” Jaemin gasped slowing down so he was closer to Mark and Jeno, “but you’re a couple” the hybrid protested bringing silence to the trio both Jaemin and Mark were frowning with a dead look in their eyes.

“Sorry” Jeno whispered tail drooping and puppy ears flattening when neither of the boys responded “it’s fine nono” Jaemin eventually replied glancing at Mark who stayed silent tightly gripping Jenos hand, “stay still Jen” Mark ordered when the puppy hybrid tried to wriggle out of Marks grip subconsciously whimpering when Marks grip tightened.

“Don’t be so harsh Markie” Jaemin chided opening the door for the two other boys “sorry, I’ll go order” Mark muttered loosening his grip on the younger boys hand gently pulling Jeno towards the counter, “sorry hyung” Jeno whined butting his head against Marks shoulder “it’s alright Jenjen” the older soothed scratching Jenos ears.

“Right what should we get Jaem?” Mark asked looking at the glass display full of different ice creams “dairy free peach” Jeno suggested remembering Jaemins strong hatred towards anything dairy “good idea Jenjen” Mark praised, “Hey there, what can I get you?” the cheery cashier greeted “one dairy free peach and two vanillas please” Mark replied getting his wallet out “Jen could you go get me some chocolate sauce please” Mark requested pointing to the sauce station.

“M’kay” Jeno nodded releasing Marks hand and walking over to the sauce station “I’m surprised they let a mutt like you walk free” a unknown voice muttered causing Jeno to freeze turning around to face the unknown human, “w-what” Jeno stuttered intimidated by the tall man who had a look of disgust on his face “I said I’m surprised they let a mutt like you walk free” the man repeated louder causing a few heads to turn.

“I-I” Jeno mumbled frozen in fear as tears gathered in his eyes “you got something to say runt” the man snarled “I don’t think you have any right to talk to him like that” Jaemin defended standing in front of the shaking Jeno, “and who are you to tell me what to do” the man questioned still glaring at the hybrid who was using Jaemin as a shield “sir I’m going to have to ask you to leave” the cashier from earlier instructed pointing at the door.

“Why?” the man questioned defiantly standing still crossing his arms looking down at the calm cashier “you’re disrupting the other customers” the cashier replied motioning to the customers dotted around the store who had stopped eating to look at the group, “fine” the man grumbled glaring at Jeno one last time before storming out of the store muttering a string of curses under his breath as he went.

“Sorry about that” the cashier apologised “thank you” Mark replied appearing out of nowhere walking over to the duo “Jenjen come here” Mark urged opening his arms for the frozen hybrid who was clutching the chocolate sauce to his chest tightly as if his life depended on it, Jeno looked at the older male quickly running into Marks arms cuddling the older boy sobbing into Marks neck “it’s alright nono” Jaemin soothed picking up the dropped chocolate sauce bottle placing it on the counter.

“Calm down pup” Mark shushed walking over to the table Jaemin had claimed sitting down with the hybrid on his lap letting the boy cry into his neck “alright, alright” Jaemin comforted sitting next to Mark rubbing Jenos back, eventually Jenos soft sobs stopped “t-thank you” Jeno whispered thankful for the couple that protected him like usual.

“It’s alright Jen, don’t listen to people like that” Jaemin advised gently grabbing Jenos face wiping away the tears that had stuck to the boys face cooing softly when Jeno smiled at him, Jeno felt himself blushing as he noticed his position in Marks lap quickly squirming to get away “s-sorry hyung” the hybrid stuttered glancing at Jaemin afraid of upsetting the boy.

“It’s fine Jen” Mark reassured turning the hybrid round so he was facing the table where the half melted ice cream was “it’s a bit melted but it’s still ice cream” Jaemin commented sliding the vanilla ice cream to Jeno chuckling when the boys puppy ears perked up at the the rainbow sprinkles decorating the ice cream, “thank you” Jeno murmured tucking into the ice cream tail wagging at the taste causing Mark to giggle as Jenos tail tickled his chin.

“You’re coming home with us tonight” Mark spoke up beginning to eat his own ice cream “but-“ Jeno began “that’s an order not a request” Jaemin added already knowing the boy was going to protest “fine” Jeno grumbled pouting at Jaemin, “don’t give me that look” Jaemin giggled pinching the hybrids cheek cooing when Jeno glared at him attempting to look intimidating but failing miserably.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jeno breathed in the familiar scent of Marks and Jaemins apartment running to the sofa and jumping on it rubbing his face on the fleece blankets Jaemin had bought for him storing the blankets at their apartment for whenever Jeno visited, “someone’s happy” Jaemin chuckled flicking on the living room lamp watching as Jeno happily rolled on the sofa head popping up when he heard Jaemins voice.

Jeno sheepishly smiled tail rapidly wagging as he watched Jaemin and Mark wander around the apartment “come get changed Jenjen” Mark called beckoning the puppy over smiling when the hybrid happily complied “I got your pyjamas ready” Mark explained motioning to the white pyjamas, “thanks hyung” Jeno beamed blushing when Mark made no movement to leave instead sitting on the bed pulling out his phone.

The puppy hybrid quickly changed into his pyjamas nervously playing with the sleeves once he had finished changing “ready?” Mark asked glancing up at the boy “yep” Jeno cheered already feeling at home in the couples apartment, “I’m pretty sure Jaems cooking some Japchae” Mark commented walking towards the living room to set up Jenos favourite dvd 101 Dalmatians. 

“You wait here I’ll be back in a minute” Mark instructed wondering off towards the kitchen to find Jaemin spotting the younger boy standing over the cooker “puppy’s waiting for you” Mark spoke up startling his boyfriend who spun around hand clutched to his heart, “don’t do that” Jaemin huffed turning back around to focus on the boiling noodles “sorry” the older chuckled wrapping his hands around Jaemins waist resting his head on the boys shoulder.

“Do you- do you think we should tell him soon?” Jaemin asked stirring the noodles “I think we should, I just don’t want to lose him” Mark admitted heart clenching at the idea of never seeing the beloved puppy hybrid again “I know hyung, I know” Jaemin sighed leaning back in the older, “you never know what could happen” Mark mused gripping Jaemin tighter when the boy hummed giving Mark a peck on the cheek.

Mark cooed once he entered the living room staring at Jeno who was curled up attention focused on film seemingly not noticing Mark yet instead shuddering when Cruella de Vile appeared on the screen, the older boy grabbed Jenos favourite blanket and sat down near the puppy transferring Jenos head to his lap covering the hybrid with the yellow fleece blanket decorated with white paw prints.

Jenos tail happily wagged creating a dull thud every time it hit the sofa making Mark chuckle “nanas just making dinner and then he’ll join” Mark whispered scratching Jenos ears lovingly, “m’kay” Jeno replied blushing when his tummy grumbled causing the older to once again chuckle rubbing Jenos belly who switched to laying on his back leaning into the touch.

Like Mark had said Jaemin soon joined them Japchae in hand sitting down next to Jeno passing a bowl to Mark “thank you” Mark smiled helping Jeno sit up “here you go nono” Jaemin cooed covering Jenos lap with blanket and placing the bowl down, “thank you” Jeno replied affectionally bumping his head against Jaemins shoulder receiving a pat on the head in return.

The trio quietly ate their meal attention focused on the film playing “was it nice Jen?” Mark asked once the puppy had finished “mhmm yummy” Jeno grinned leaning into Marks hand when the older petted his head, “thanks nono” Jaemin giggled watching as Jeno snuggled into the blanket on his lap shyly laying his head on Jaemins lap “tired Jenjen?” Mark questioned when the puppy yawned.

Jeno nodded leaning into Jaemins hand when the human started to rhythmically run his hand through Jenos brown locks being careful around his ears “go to sleep pup” Jaemin whispered smiling when the hybrid closed his eyes, “poor puppy” Mark sighed once Jeno had fallen asleep “he’ll be alright though” Jaemin reassured placing a soft kiss on Jenos forehead cooing when the puppy turned over snuggling into Jaemins tummy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“It seems awfully confusing if you ask me Jen” Renjun commented once Jeno had explained the events of the previous week at lunch “oh Renjunnie~” Haechan sung skipping towards the pair ears bouncing as he skipped, “oh god” Renjun muttered looking down to hide his smile “I know you love me Junnie” Haechan cooed pouting when his boyfriend ignored him “Junnie~” Haechan whined shaking the other boys arm.

“Hello Haechan” Renjun muttered still not looking at the boy “that’s all I get, find I guess Jeno will be my boyfriend now” Haechan sighed dramatically gasping, “please as if Jeno would date you” Renjun snorted finally looking at the pudu hybrid who was pouting once again “oh how you wound me” Haechan cried dropping into Renjuns lap smiling up at the human.

“So dramatic” Renjun chuckled grinning down at Haechan poking the boys sides causing Haechan to let out little squeals trying to avoid his boyfriends hands “love you too Junnie” Haechan replied sitting up and resting his head against Renjuns shoulder, “Channie don’t you think it’s weird Mark and Jaemin always invite Jeno on their dates?” Renjun questioned causing Jeno to let out a whine.

“I mean a little but I’m sure they have their reasons” Haechan responded glancing over at Jeno who was tearing his sandwich apart gnawing on his bottom lip “I just don’t want you to get hurt Jen” Renjun explained sensing the boys anxiety, the trio were silent for a few minutes until Chenles dolphin laugh came from the distance making multiple people turn their heads round to look at the boy.

“Hyungs” Chenle screamed dragging a shy Jisung behind him sitting down by Haechan “and you say I’m loud” Haechan playfully muttered tickling the younger boy who let out squeals of joy causing Jisung to cover his sensitive mouse ears, “Chenle” Jisung whined cheeks flushing crimson when Chenle cooed at him “sorry Sungie” he apologised ruffling the mouse hybrids hair.

Jeno inaudible sighed nervously nibbling on his sandwich Jaemin had made him watching the two couple interact with each other quickly becoming intimate, the hybrids ears flattened and tail drooped as the loneliness settled in “I-I’m gonna go find Jungwoo hyung” Jeno announced quickly rushing off to find the older hybrid letting out a sigh of relief when he saw Jungwoo.

“Hyung” Jeno called out quickly crashing into Jungwoos arms tears starting to roll down his cheeks “Jeno what’s wrong?” the dog hybrid asked cuddling the boy closely inhaling the boys scent, “l-lonely” Jeno mumbled enjoying the older hybrids warmth “oh honey” Jungwoo cooed instantly understanding knowing how quickly dog hybrids could get lonely especially Labrador hybrids.

“It’s alright hyungs here” Jungwoo soothed rubbing the boys back “nono?” Jaemin questioned panicked by the soft cries the hybrid was releasing “Nana” Jeno whined peeking out of his hiding space in Jungwoos neck reaching out for the human, “oh baby” Jaemin cooed quickly rushing to the puppy hybrid embracing him “were me and Markie too long?” Jaemin asked gently sighing when Jeno nodded “sorry pup” Mark apologised walking over to the pair.

“It’s alright” Jaemin shushed holding the boy tighter whispering sweet nothings in the hybrids ears relieved when Jeno started to calm down “c’mon let’s go sit down” Jaemin urged standing up “t-thanks hyung” Jeno mumbled giving Jungwoo one last hug, “it’s alright Jen and you two take care of him” Jungwoo warned glaring at the two humans “we got your favourite cupcakes that’s why we took so long” Mark explained showing the puppy hybrid the different cupcakes in a box.

“S-sorry I’m so clingy” Jeno apologised mentally kicking himself for being so bothersome “Lee Jeno never apologise for something like that” Jaemin softly chided while Mark just nodded his head “it’s fine to crave affection Jen” Mark added, “you’re late” Haechan yelled when the trio approached not noticing Jenos tear stained face or drooping tail “we picked something up for Jen” Mark replied sitting down on the bench pulling the hybrid to sit down so he was squished in between the two humans.

“You okay Jen?” Renjun asked once the puppy hybrid sat down eventually noticing the dried tears that clung to Jenos face “fine” Jeno mumbled fiddling with the sleeves of his oversized blue sweater avoiding eye contact, “eat something nono” Jaemin urged handing the boy a brown rilakkuma cupcake bought from Jenos favourite Japanese bakery “thank you” Jeno whispered puppy ears perking up at the sweet scent.

“You’re welcome” Jaemin responded handing Mark a chocolate cupcake with molang and piu piu decorations on tucking into his own cupcake “so have you guys got a date planned anytime soon?” Haechan asked directing the question at Mark and Jaemin “not that I know of” Mark replied glancing at Jaemin, “perfect we were talking about a couples day this weekend” Chenle explained “what about Jeno?” Jaemin questioned glancing at the puppy hybrid sat beside him who silently nibbled on his cupcake.

“Well if hyung has someone he wants to bring he’s welcome” Chenle responded eyeing the hybrid in between Mark and Jaemin “as if hyung would have someone” Jisung chuckled not hearing the small whimper coming from Jeno “Jisung” Renjun warned sternly staring at the boy, “it’s true hyung” Jisung protested pouting at the older “it’s f-fine e-enjoy y-your weekend I have to g-go” Jeno stuttered once again running away from the table ignoring the shouts of protest from the group.

“What’s wrong with hyung?” Jisung asked instantly feeling guilty believing Jeno would only take it as light teasing “you know how lonely Labrador hybrids get” Renjun reminded sighing heavily “we’re like a constant reminder of his loneliness” Haechan muttered watching as Mark and Jaemin began to pack up, “and where are you going?” Haechan added “to find Jeno where else” Jaemin replied crossing his arms over his chest “why do you keep toying with his feelings?” Renjun blurted instantly covering his mouth mortified with himself.

“What do you mean ‘toying with his feelings’?” Mark asked eyebrows scrunching up in confusion “Jeno-Jenos been crushing on you both for the past year and you’re leading him on” Renjun admitted feeling guilty for exposing Jenos secret, “sugar” Jaemin mumbled looking at Mark instantly grabbing the older boys hand pulling him along “where are you going?” Renjun yelled “to find our puppy” Mark yelled back.

By the end of the day the couple still hadn’t found Jeno and were starting to panic “he wasn’t in classes all afternoon” Jaemin mumbled as the pair stood by the exit searching for the puppy hybrid “Jaem library” Mark suddenly spoke up remembering it was Jenos favourite hiding spot, they took off quickly running like madmen to the library “is he here?” Mark questioned breath coming out in short pants as he scanned the library “there” Jaemin whispered pointing to where a boy lay curled up in the quiet corner surrounded by cushions and blankets.

Soft music was playing in the quiet corner when the couple walked over cooing at the sleeping Jeno “poor baby” Jaemin sighed pointing at the dried tears on Jenos cheeks and cushion that Jenos head was resting on “he’s cried so much today” Mark added sitting down so he was near Jenos head, “nono” Jaemin whispered joining Mark on the floor gently rubbing the hybrids back “wake up pup” Marked urged both humans softly cooing when Jeno sleepily blinked up at them “M-Markie, Nana” Jeno asked confused by his surroundings.

“It’s us pup” Mark replied rubbing the younger boys tummy “all that crying must have tired you out” Jaemin concluded helping the hybrid sit up so he was leaning on Mark passing the boy a bottle of water “sorry I stormed away” Jeno mumbled taking a sip from the water “it’s alright no ones mad” Mark reassured not wanting the boy to get more upset, “actually Renjun told us something” Jaemin spoke up after a few minutes of silence “what did he say?” Jeno asked cocking his head to the side.

“It-he told us about your crush” Mark admitted tightening his grip on the hybrid when Jeno froze “he-he did” Jeno squeaked cheeks flushing red avoiding eye contact with both boys squirming in Marks grip “he did” Jaemin confirmed grabbing Jenos hand “I’m sorry” Jeno whispered preparing his heart for the rejection, “well it’s a little later than planned but we were going to admit our crush on you over dinner next week” Mark explained cheeks and ears turning red “r-really” Jeno stuttered in disbelief “for a while now actually” Jaemin commented biting his lip anxiously.

“Sorry we took so long” Mark apologised hugging the hybrid to his chest “but if you’re willing to forgive us we’d love to take you on a date” Jaemin added watching the pair fondly “really” Jeno repeated mouth agape as he let the fact both his crushes liked him back settle in, “what do you say Jenjen?” Mark questioned after a few minutes of silence “I’d love too” the puppy shyly whispered letting out a small squeak when Jaemin sandwiched him between the two humans showering Jenos face with small pecks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mark smiled upon recalling the memory of their first date two years ago and how nervous all three boys were for no reason quickly falling into their usual antics acting like they would on every other previous ‘outing’ just with more skin-ship and love, Mark chuckled opening the door to his shared apartment “I’m home” he called out releasing a small ‘oof’ when Jeno jumped into his arms tail rapidly wagging.

“You’re here” Jeno smiled hugging the human tightly letting the older boy shuffle inside the warm apartment gently closing the door behind him embracing the puppy hybrid “did you miss me?” Mark asked fondly looking at Jeno “of course like this much” Jeno replied stretching his arms out as wide as they would go, “Nana too” Jeno explained bouncing on the spot excitedly tugging the older boy to the kitchen where Jaemin was happily humming along to the radio unaware of Marks presence.

“Nana look” Jeno cheered making the pink haired male spin around smiling when he saw Mark standing in the doorway quickly walking over to hug the male eventually pulling Jeno in so the hybrid was involved in the hug “hey Jaem” Mark greeted placing his bag on the table once Jaemin released them from the hug, “how was work?” Jaemin asked continuing on with his previous task helping Jeno out on the occasion when the hybrid insisted on helping.

“Pretty good” Mark replied leaning against the counter watching as Jaemin softly chided Jeno tapping the puppy’s hands every time Jeno tried to steal some of the vegetables set out on the counter as Jaemin began to cook bibimbap for dinner “cheeky pup” Jaemin muttered ruffling Jenos hair, “c’mere Jenjen” Mark urged beckoning the hybrid over embracing the younger boy when Jeno happily skipped over breathing in Marks soothing scent tail gently wagging.

The two boys watched as Jaemin pottered round the kitchen for a few minutes until they migrated to the living room settling down and watching tv “c’mon and sit down baby” Mark coaxed when Jeno kept walking back and fourth from the living room to the kitchen “but what if nana gets lonely” Jeno whined reaching out for the human pouting “I’ll be alright nono, I’ll join you once I’ve finished cooking okay” Jaemin replied kissing Jenos forehead.

“M’kay” Jeno reluctantly agreed walking back to the living settling down next to Mark butting his head against the older boys shoulder wanting attention from his boyfriend “alright here you go” Mark chuckled scratching behind Jenos ears smiling when he heard the dull thump of Jenos tail against the sofa “you might have aged but you’ll never grow out of your habits” Mark grinned, “I’ll go help nana” Jeno announced once he heard his boyfriend struggling with the dishes quickly running to the kitchen glad to be moving after sitting still for half an hour.

“Thanks nono” Jaemin cooed when the hybrid picked up two of the bowls carefully walking to the living balancing the bowls making sure not to spill anything while Jaemin and Mark nervously watched knowing how clumsy the hybrid could be letting out a sigh of relief when Jeno placed the bowls on the coffee table without any accidents, “good job” Mark praised patting the seat next to him urging the puppy over “thank you for helping nono” Jaemin added passing Mark his bowl sitting down next to Jeno knowing how much the boy loved to be in the middle receiving affection from both sides of him.

“It’s alright nana” Jeno beamed glad to be helpful pecking both boys cheeks giggling when Marks cheeks turned crimson tucking into his meal blaming the redness on the heat from the meal “sure Markie” Jaemin teased fondly pinching the older boys cheeks causing Mark to swat his hand away, “brats” Mark playfully muttered under his breath “only kidding baby” he added when Jeno pouted at him pulling out his puppy eyes “well I see where I’m not needed” Jaemin dramatically gasped.

“No nana” Jeno squealed wrapping his arms around Jaemin causing his bowl to almost spill over if it wasn’t for Mark grabbing hold of it “sorry hyungie” Jeno apologised shyly looking down “it’s alright just be careful” Mark reassured “still as clumsy as ever” Jaemin fondly chuckled, they continued to eat their meals peacefully watching the tv “I’ll do the dishes” Mark offered once all the bowls were empty collecting the bowls walking to the kitchen while Jaemin cuddled up with Jeno.

“Time for bed” Jaemin announced switching off the tv grabbing the sleepy hybrids hand smiling when Mark grabbed his hand “but I’m not tired” Jeno whined pouting at two boys who weren’t fooled knowing Jeno needed more sleep than humans “I’m tired though Jenjen” Mark replied faking a yawn, Jeno bit his lip before tugging the two boys to the bedroom “you need to rest then hyung” Jeno announced quickly changing into his pyjamas only settling down in bed when he had brushed his teeth,

The puppy hybrid watched his boyfriends following their nightly routine snuggling under the covers once Mark and Jaemin joined him in bed “goodnight puppy” Mark whispered rhythmically rubbing the hybrids tummy lulling him into a dazed state “love you” Jeno whispered grabbing a hold of Marks and Jaemins shirts eventually falling asleep, “precious baby” Jaemin cooed looking at Mark sharing a kiss with the older boy before the both of them gently kissed Jenos cheek “goodnight hyung” Jaemin smiled switching off the lamp and settling into bed “goodnight Jaem” Mark replied grabbing hold of Jaemins hand both boys feeling happy with their puppy between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for read!!  
> I hope you enjoyed it~  
> Once again thank you for all the support!!  
> Buh-bye for now~  
> ☆〜（ゝ。∂）


End file.
